Little Green Monsters
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: There are little green monsters under her bed.


**Little Green Monsters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Mulder and Scully belong to FOX. **

**Rating: Safe**

**Summary: There are little green monsters under her bed. **

**A/N: I found this fic in my documents and decided to finish it up because I haven't written and X-Files (or fics at all for that matter) in a while. I love writing cute one shots with Scully and Mulder's children. I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Scully groaned when she heard a little voice saying, "Mommy. Mommy." as little hands pat the blankets around her.

"Melissa," she said groggily. "What are you doing?" She propped herself up on her elbows. Mulder lay next to her, snoring. Her motherly instincts shocked her out of her sleep when she saw her daughter's face. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Thews wittew gween monstews undew my bed," she replied.

"Little green monsters?"

"Daddy said that the monstews come on this big fwoating boats."

"He did?" she asked silently cursing her husband.

"Yeah and now they'we undew my bed." Mulder snored and Scully glared at him before she tossed the sheets off of herself.

"Ok, come on. Let's go look," she said putting the little girl on her hip. "You sure you didn't have a bad dream, sweetie?"

"Yeah, Mommy. I heawd them. They went beep boop, beep boop."

"Beep boop?" Scully said repeating her daughter. "Let's take a look." They entered the young girls room and turned on the lights. The walls were pink with princess crowns painted on the walls in purple. Her bed was white with soft pink comforter and a short rail that kept her from falling out of the bed on each side. Toys were scattered across the floor and Scully made a note to tell her to clean up later.

Kneeling on the floor Scully glanced under the bed and pulled out a stuffed toy. "I think it was just this honey."

"They'we hiding," she replied.

"Where?" She watched as the little girl shrugged. "Well, how about you sleep with Daddy and I and in the morning we can have him look since he's the alien expert," she suggested.

The young girl sat, thinking about the proposal, imitating Mulder, before nodding her head yes. "Can I have some milk fiwst?" she asked.

"Sure, but if you pee in my bed I'm going to cook you for dinner and we'll have grilled Melissa." The little girl giggled at her mother's empty threat making her smile. "Come on."

After a small glass of milk, Scully carried her daughter upstairs and into her bed room. She watched as she climbed in the bed and snuggled against her husband. Smiling she climbed in the bed beside her.

"Daddy snowes loud."

"Yeah, you're lucky you have your own room."

"Well, you can sweep with me if he gets too loud," she replied.

"Okay, thank you. It's time to go back to sleep." Scully watched her girl close her eyes and quickly fall asleep. With a small smile, she closed her eyes and drifted off as well.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Whao, where'd this come from?" Mulder asked rubbing his eyes. Scully yawned and glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed.

"She's your daughter and because you told her about little green monsters, aka aliens, which come on floating boats she thought they were under her bed and got scared last night."

"I said that?" Scully sleepily raised her eyebrow at him. "Well, I couldn't have said that because aliens are grey."

"If our daughter wasn't asleep between us I'd hit you."

"I love you too Dana."

"Mulder, when she wakes up go show her that the aliens aren't under her bed."

"Yes ma'am," he said as she carefully got out of bed and went into the bathroom. The little girl began to stir and opened her eyes. "Morning, squirt."

"Mowning Daddy. Whewe's Mommy?"

"In the bathroom."

"Is it time to bwush my teeth?" Melissa asked rubbing her small eyes. Her hair sat messily on her small head.

"Yes, but first I'm going to go show you that there are no aliens under your bed."

"Yes huh, cuz I heawd them Daddy."

"That's impossible because I spent my whole life looking for them and I've never seen them. If you saw one, I'm going to be very jealous and I'll have to trade you in for another child."

"Well I sawl it Daddy."

"Come on, Melissa," he said sitting up.

"Back wide!" she exclaimed standing on the bed. Mulder turned around and let her climb on his back.

"See, nothing," Mulder said as he and Samantha peered under her bed. She held the same expression that her mother had when she wasn't yet convinced on something. Mulder sighed and crawled under the bed. "Still nothing."

"Maybe they just come at night time," she said. "That's what you said."

"I did not say that," he said climbing from under the bed.

"Yes huh. You said the wittle gween monstews come on fwoating boats."

"When?"

"I'm twee and a hawf, I don't wemember!"

"Then how do you know I said it?"

"Because I wemeber dat."

"Well I couldn't have said it because aliens are grey!"

"Dewe's more?" she asked as her face scrunched up and she began to cry.

"Mulder, what the hell?" Scully said standing in the door way.

"She started it," he said.

"Melissa," Scully said sitting on the bed and placing her crying daughter in her lap.

"Mommy, thewes gween and gewy ones!"

"No, honey. Aliens live far, far away. They can't even come the Earth because our plant is different from theirs just like we can't go to theirs."

"Welly?"

"Really, really. And if they do come, me and Daddy will be right here with you and tell them not to take you because we love you very, very much. Okay?"

The girl sniffed, "Okay. Can I bwush my teeth now?"

"Yeah, your breath stinks," Mulder mumbled.

"Yeah, then we'll get some breakfast."

"Okay," she said climbing out of her mother's lap, then sticking her tongue out at her father.

"How do you do that?" Mulder ask.

"I'm a woman. I can do anything," she said with a shrug. As Mulder leaned to give her a kiss, she dodged him. "Your breath stinks."

"Really," he said grabbing her waist and making her giggle. "You're going to kiss me or I'll tell the little _grey_ monsters to take you away."

* * *

**A/N: All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine! Tell me what you think and review! **


End file.
